<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】留住最后一支花 by ChillyIsland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109872">【TSN/ME】留住最后一支花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland'>ChillyIsland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, HE甜饼, M/M, ME - Freeform, 心灰意冷花朵, 情商up马总, 相信马总相信爱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本质是🚄🚄🚄</p><p>在Eduardo摔碎Mark的电脑，或者说，在他们打完官司后的第三年，他们意外地在一个酒会上碰面。</p><p>他还是喜欢穿Parade的西装，精致裁剪，刚从干洗店取回，喷着祖马龙的香水。</p><p>他扬起眉毛，看着同样穿着西装的Mark说，Hey，Mark。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不。<br/>当Mark急切地搂着他倒在沙发上想要开口的时候，他轻轻地将食指压在Mark锋利的薄唇上。</p><p>别让爱情玷污了我们的关系。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo Saverin &amp; Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】留住最后一支花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>情商up马总X心灰意冷花朵，讲一个斗智斗身体的故事<br/>HE甜饼，相信马总相信爱，keep hope alive💪</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————————正文——————————</p><p> </p><p>Mark从未想过他会在这样的场景下与wardo再度见面。</p><p>纠正一下，其实他无数次这样幻想过，只是他从未期望有一天会成真。</p><p> </p><p>当Mark穿着高订西装端着酒杯，表面含笑实则极力抑制着内心的不耐烦听着对面人谄媚与无意义的客套时，他的内心早已飞回加州FB的总部，思考着今天早上未来得及解决的优化问题。</p><p> </p><p>当他第三次听到年少有我这个词的时候，他终于控制不住，抬起手中的酒杯抿一口，同时露出僵硬又机械化的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>当他的视线开始游离，最后停在一个穿着黑西装的背影上时，Mark用尽全力才忍住没将口中未来得及咽下的酒液尽数喷出。</p><p>如果他真的这么干了，Mark想，那么第二天媒体就有新内容写了。硅谷暴君在晚会上做出如此举动，La la la…</p><p> </p><p>当那个身影转过来，Mark有一瞬间感受到自己的心跳停了那么一刻。</p><p>“咕咚”</p><p>喉结耸动一下，他咽下口中的威士忌顺便皱皱眉。比起高档名贵的烈酒，Mark依旧偏爱红牛。</p><p>他的呼吸不自觉开始加速，当他看到熟悉的面容向他走来时，周围的一切都不重要了。</p><p>甚至连身边喋喋不休令他觉得对方的存在就是个bug的合作伙伴，都不再重要。</p><p>他看着Eduardo向他走来，近一点，再近一点……</p><p>然后直接略过他，向对面的人搭话。</p><p> </p><p>那个人叫什么来着？Mr.智商从未也永远不会达到人类及格线？长着一张蠢脸满嘴胡话的废物？或者是先天大脑发育不完全？……</p><p>“嗨，Ray，谢谢你的邀请……不得不说这很棒……噢，谢谢你准备的feijoada【黑豆饭】，很正宗的味道…告诉我是哪个厨师的手艺？……哈哈，你也一样！……”</p><p> </p><p>Mark沉默地站在一旁，看着他们谈笑风生，看着那个蠢货最终意识到他还在一边，并且回想起他们的关系——说真的，FB难道真要跟这种人，这种情商与智商兼具迷惑性的人合作？仅仅是挂着合作的名恐怕都会降低FaceBook的名声。</p><p>Mark刻薄地想着，无知无觉再次抿一口烈酒，却在发现周围只剩下穿着parade西装的青年与他时，小小地呛了一下。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo</p><p>他还是喜欢穿Parade的西装，精致裁剪，刚从干洗店取回，喷着祖马龙的香水。</p><p>他扬起眉毛，看着同样穿着西装的Mark说，Hey，Mark。</p><p> </p><p>说完，巴西青年转身就想走，却发现卷毛男人把唯一的出路死死堵住。</p><p>于是他决定尽量做到礼貌：“Can I help you？”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”<br/>Eduardo不知道哪件事更令他惊讶，是他居然真的开始与面前的人在进行对话，还是Mark居然真的会回答这个问题。</p><p>“wardo，we need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>The fuck we do</p><p>巴西青年脸上怀疑的神色越来越浓重，眉毛几乎要消失在发际线上。他毫不怀疑如果用上面那句话回答会带给他怎样的舒适感。不幸的是，从小养成的教养与周围不断传来的闪烁目光不允许他这样做。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo在令他厌烦的Mark与同样令人厌烦但影响更大的舆论之间快速权衡一番，然后选择了前者。</p><p> </p><p>It was a tough decision, though.</p><p> </p><p>他转过身向一个隐秘的楼梯走去，同时不忘回头举起酒杯示意对方跟上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们来到了高层一个安静的房间。很显然，这是那种为来到这个酒会并且真正想要谈正事的人准备的。屋子里的空调被开到不冷不热的温度，窗帘拉开露出外面车水马龙的街道，与灯火交辉的建筑。</p><p>这里是新加坡的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>但Mark并没有心情欣赏这一切。事实上，几乎在他刚踏入屋内便迫不及待地开口：</p><p>“Look，wardo——”</p><p> </p><p>“Eduardo，或者Ed。我们没有那么亲密，Mark。”</p><p> </p><p>“wardo，”<br/>Mark坚持这样叫，却只换来对方无所谓地耸耸肩。“我们，我们真的需要谈谈。我没想到会在今天见到你，事实上我想过但并没有意识到这样的巧合当真会发生，所以我想，well，我想我今天有两件事需要告诉你，”</p><p> </p><p>Mark抬起头看一眼，穿着黑西装的青年此刻站在落地窗前，似乎并没有对他之前高语速的输出有任何反应，或者说，根本没有注意到。</p><p>卷发男人无所谓地耸耸肩，顺势将酒杯放在沙发边的酒桌上。玻璃制品发出清脆的碰撞声，依旧未能唤回Eduardo的注意力。</p><p> </p><p>“我很，我很抱歉，好吗？所以你可以停止用这种无意义而低效率的方式并且，不知道为什么会将这视作对我的惩罚，然后好好坐下来像个成年人一样谈一谈——”</p><p> </p><p>“像个成年人？！”<br/>Eduardo终于转过身，不可思议地摇摇头，打断对方飞快翻转的嘴唇，有些愤怒开口：“这就是你的道歉？让我像个大人？！Mark，wow，你真是一点也没变，” Eduardo深吸一口气，凭着良好的教养控制着自己没有爆出脏话：“带着你廉价的歉意，滚开。”</p><p>Mark皱了皱眉头却又很快地舒展开，锐利的下颏线在背光处划过一道得意的弧度：“wardo，你还是在乎我。你瞧，如果你当真像你所说的那样已经放下，如果你根本一点也不爱我，那么你不会如此愤怒，至少应该做到对我一点感觉都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢你的提醒，”<br/>Eduardo冷淡地向门口走去，“我会努力做到的。”</p><p>“wardo！”<br/>Mark有些急切地按住对方想要离开的手腕，却被修长的人影猛地打在手上。</p><p>“啪！”</p><p>清脆的响声回荡在空间中，加剧了二人之间紧张对峙的气氛。</p><p>Eduardo看着卷发男人沉默地站在原地，深邃的眉骨与紧抿成一条细线的嘴唇。有一瞬间他甚至以为凭着硅谷暴君的骄傲，他会立刻摔门就走。</p><p>但他没有。</p><p>Mark的手上泛出大片红印子，他却像是感觉不到一般随手插进西装裤内。</p><p>“听好了，Mark，”<br/>Eduardo深吸一口气，强迫自己在做出任何不理智的举动之前冷静下来，“我不爱你——不再爱你了。也许三年前爱过，也许我在见到你的第一面就喜欢上你了，但那不是现在的我，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“你现在表现的像个混蛋，唯一与三年前不同的是，一个用虚伪假笑与谎言将自己包裹起来的混蛋。”</p><p>“你这幅模样或许能骗过其他人，但不是我。”</p><p>“我看见你，然后在第一眼我就意识到，你依然是一个骄傲自负、丝毫不顾虑别人感受、控制欲过度又自私的混蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，为什么不直接一点，告诉我你来新加坡的目的呢？噢别跟我扯什么商业合作！全世界各地有那么多家企业排着队期待与你的FB帝国扯上关系，硅谷暴君居然会偏偏挑一个，甚至在新加坡本地都排不上名次的公司？Ray·Evans是个愚蠢的人更是个失败的领导者，我想这点你比我清楚。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我也需要你的注意力！！”</p><p> </p><p>在听到这句话的时候，Eduardo不自觉攥紧了拳头。</p><p>他以为Mark一如既往在犯混，在用过去嘲笑他。他希望狠狠地砸在那张线条分明的脸上，直到鼻子里喷出血液溅到对方那头愚蠢的卷毛上。</p><p> </p><p>他们互相凝视着对方，不断加剧着空气中紧张的气氛。</p><p> </p><p>然后，出乎预料，他们接吻了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark率先跨过了两人之间那道隐形的边界。他揪过Eduardo的衬衣领子，将薄薄的嘴唇与对方紧密相贴。他的动作十分粗鲁，甚至将领子扯脱了线，然而他的另一只手却温柔地抚摸上Eduardo的后颈，按住对方防止挣扎，紧紧将比自己高出半头的人搂在怀里。</p><p>Classic Mark</p><p>在品尝到一丝血腥味后，Eduardo的心里还这样想着，永远这么矛盾，无法做出任何一个真正属于自己的决定。</p><p>但是，现在谁又在乎呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mark的手开始急切地在Eduardo的脊骨上下摸索，感受着突起的骨感，最后重新回到对方的后颈，颇具占有意味地紧紧扣住。</p><p>Eduardo并不怎么喜欢这种感受，尽管他比Mark要高一些，这样的姿势总让他有一种被对方控制的感觉。</p><p>但他现在无暇去顾及这些，他正有些迷失于与对方的亲吻。什么时候Harvard Nerd的吻技变得如此高超了？</p><p> </p><p>Mark的薄唇此刻紧紧贴在巴西青年丰润饱满的唇瓣上，灵巧的舌头撬开牙关长驱直入，毫不客气地与Eduardo纠缠，直到室内充满啧啧的水声，直到口涎顺着两人的嘴角滴下，直到他感受到Eduardo的喘息变得急促失控，Mark依然强势地压着对方。</p><p>当Eduardo终于承受不了，大力将对方推开后，Mark依旧一副无所谓的表情，将双手收回顺势插入兜里。现在，他可以欣赏到自己曾经CFO的姿态。</p><p>面色潮红、呼吸紊乱、此刻正揪着满是褶皱的西装，他曾经的CFO，Mark曾经的恋人。</p><p>这幅场景在三年前对于Mark来说十分稀松平常。然而都截止于FB的创立、Sean出现、他与Eduardo的理念出现分歧。</p><p> </p><p>当然，他现在回想起来，有太多更好的办法用于解决三年前的种种问题……他完全能够更成熟、更妥善地解决。至少，不会落到现在的境地。</p><p> </p><p>Mark冷静地从莫名的回忆中抽身，他需要专注，专注于眼前。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo还在喘息。他并没有Mark想象中的那么惊讶，如果他没有预想到接下来的事态发展，早在Mark靠近的一瞬间他就会将人推开。</p><p> </p><p>事实是他需要这个。他怀念这个。<br/>并不是怀念一头卷毛的男人，而是怀念他们曾经在一起做的那些亲密无间的事情。那些亲吻，拥抱，那些无休止而又疯狂的做爱。</p><p> </p><p>Mark已经凑了过来，开始脱下Eduardo的西装外套，条纹衬衣，一个一个镇定又急不可耐地解开……当Eduardo回过神来，他已经近乎全裸，除了脚上还套着黑袜包裹的纤细脚踝，一丝不挂。而Mark恰恰相反，衣冠整齐得体，甚至连裤子上的褶皱都没有多一条。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo皱皱眉，想要抗议当前不对等的场面，然而硅谷暴君并不打算给他这个机会。Mark已经拦腰将他打横抱起，粗暴地将他按在落地窗前，扭过Eduardo的脸逼迫他与自己接吻。</p><p> </p><p>他现在浑身赤裸，被Mark·Zuckberg按在一扇巨大的落地窗前拥吻，并且窗帘是完全拉开的。</p><p>这意味着随便街上走过的什么人，或是对面建筑中的人一时兴起抬头，就能看见他的姿态。</p><p>这个认知令Eduardo开始慌张起来。他奋力抵抗，双手不断推拒着Mark的胸膛，手指与西装面料接触摩擦，传来细小电流一般的触感。</p><p>“No…不行，Mark！见鬼的……放开我！到里面…进去，别在这……”</p><p>巴西青年用带着口音的腔调反复呢喃，然而身上的人仅仅简单说：“No.”</p><p> </p><p>随后更加用力地将他压向窗户。</p><p>光裸的后背与冰冷玻璃接触，瞬间激起一层细小的颤栗。Eduardo一时分不清他到底想避开哪个，是身后的冰冷，还是身前火热的躯体。</p><p>Mark最终放开了Eduardo，短暂欣赏一下自己的杰作：身材高挑的青年此刻无力地靠在窗户上，嘴唇被蹂躏到红肿，甚至碰一下都会火辣辣地疼。</p><p>随后，暴君埋头向下，一路在Eduardo细嫩的脖颈、锁骨、胸膛烙下痕迹。他用尖锐的犬齿抵住对方的动脉缓慢厮磨，然后在感受到身下人的颤栗后满意地放开，继续向下。</p><p> </p><p>最终，他来到Eduardo的胸前。Mark故意舔吻着左边的乳头，轻轻卷住乳尖吮吸，绕着乳晕打转却故意冷落右边，在Eduardo忍不住不耐烦想要自己伸手抚慰的时候又眼疾手快地抓着对方手腕高举过头顶，一只手牢牢扣住两个手腕。暴君抬起头盯着青年的双眸说：“No.”</p><p> </p><p>常年进行击剑运动的一个好处就是手上的力气增加，比如现在，Eduardo完全无法挣扎开Mark的束缚。并且在最近这三年，Mark不再沉迷于他的笔记本而是开始有规律地前往运动馆。常年锻炼使他精瘦的身躯覆盖上一层薄薄的肌肉，就算隔着层层衣料，Eduardo仍能够感受到对方坚实的腹肌，以及身下灼热硕大的部位，此刻正顶着他的下身。</p><p> </p><p>Mark腾出手伸向后方紧致的穴口细心扩张，当他感觉差不多的时候便毫不犹豫地抽出，仅仅拉开裤子的拉链，Mark注视着Eduardo迷离的眼神，突然恶劣地笑笑，在性器抵上对方穴口的时候趴在Eduardo耳边轻轻开口：“Harlot.”</p><p>感受到身下人一个激灵，Mark毫不犹豫地一口气插进去。层叠的肠肉争先恐后地涌上来，温暖紧致的感觉几乎令三年都处于禁欲状态的暴君瞬间射出。Mark咒骂一句，紧接着便掐着Eduardo的腰开始大开大合地操干。</p><p> </p><p>全根抽出又狠狠没入，Mark仿佛丝毫不顾及身下人的感受，只是毫无章法地顶弄。当他感受到龟头擦过某个突起，同时性器传来被绞紧的感受，他继续开口。</p><p>“Look at you, wardo. "</p><p>"So lewd…right？you dirty little whore."</p><p>"wardo，好好看看你自己。如果做不到，我可以帮你描述。你现在正全身赤裸，被我压在新加坡最奢侈建筑的顶层玻璃上操。”</p><p>“看看，看到下面的灯光了吗？每一个人走过，也许会有人心血来潮想要抬头，然后他就会看到你，一丝不挂地被我按在窗户上干。”</p><p>“本地知名的富豪，最有身份的人…现在简直就是一个低廉淫荡的妓女，不知廉耻地被人操。”</p><p>“wardo，你夹紧了。瞧，我说的没错…你喜欢这样，你喜欢被我当成婊子一样使用，看看你的屁股，上面已经被流出来的水沾满了，也许窗户上现在已经被涂花，这样外面的人就看不到你的样子……你的后面好红，很漂亮的颜色。每一次我的阴茎抽出来都会带出一点里面的嫩肉。看，你舍不得我离开，也许你没有说但你的身体要诚实的多；它在挽留我……”</p><p> </p><p>巴西青年此刻全身变成了淡粉色，身子因为被Mark不住的下流话羞辱而微微颤抖，手指紧紧攥住身上人的西装边缘，指尖甚至泛白。</p><p>Eduardo想让Mark闭嘴，但他没有力气了，而Mark依旧滔滔不绝地向他描述自己的身体状态，甚至连气息都没有变。这让他感到耻辱，后穴不自觉开始绞紧，然而这只能让暴君轻轻吸一口气，随后继续告诉Eduardo他的身体有多么淫荡，有多渴求Mark。</p><p> </p><p>硕大的阴茎每一次进出都会带来痛苦与愉悦双重感受，后穴被持续摩擦变得红肿，同时也更加敏感。Mark常年敲键盘与握剑的手覆盖上Eduardo的性器，薄茧擦过柱身带来不一样的感受，修剪平整的指甲不时扣弄龟头上的小孔，Mark又追逐着Eduardo的嘴唇与他接吻。</p><p> </p><p>感受到身下人不断的抗拒，Mark并没有多少不满。虽然无法满足他内心的控制欲，但在他将Eduardo彻底操到失去理智之前，他还有不少可以尝试。比如Eduardo那双又瘦又长的腿。</p><p> </p><p>当他们还在大学时，wardo经常会来柯克兰找他或者Dustin等人，交流或是娱乐，有时候甚至会留宿。特别是炎热的夏天，每次当Eduardo下半身只裹着一条浴巾出来，浑然不觉Mark的注意力已经完全从代码转移到了他的身上。</p><p>纤细修长的脖颈，瘦削的胸膛，水珠顺着青年深棕色的头发向下低落，最后消失在下半身若隐若现的部位。</p><p>每一次。每一次Mark都会立刻翘起二郎腿遮住下半身的变化，而每一次Eduardo都没有发觉，继续与Dustin他们打闹，同时又怕打扰到Mark而放低声音。</p><p>天知道Eduardo的存在已经成为最大的阻碍。也许现在，Mark可以讨回一点利息了。</p><p> </p><p>Mark轻而易举地将手臂伸到Eduardo臀部与大腿连接的地方，将他横空抱起。Eduardo能够感受到Mark手臂上暴起的青筋，隔着西装面料暧昧地摩擦着他娇嫩的肌肤。Mark仍然毫不留情地用力操干着他，每一次的进入都会狠狠地擦过内壁敏感的小点。很快，Eduardo便有些受不了。他要高潮了。</p><p> </p><p>就在这时，Mark停下来。</p><p>他的性器仍然深深地埋在Eduardo的体内一动不动，这让Eduardo有些不安，同时之前一直被忽视的羞耻感再度涌上来。他尽力瞪大那双蜜糖一样棕色的眸子盯着Mark，后穴不自觉地绞紧示意对方动一动，殊不知这样的姿态只能让暴君产生更多凌虐的欲望。</p><p> </p><p>“Mark？”</p><p>许久得不到回应，Eduardo不耐烦地叫一声，后半句却被一声惊呼淹没。Mark低下头准确地咬住他的乳头，薄唇轻柔地摩擦着乳晕，牙齿却毫不留情地咬住乳尖，甚至若有若无地刺激着乳孔。</p><p> </p><p>青年受不了这样的挑逗作弄，难耐地伸手想要抚慰长得难受的性器，然而Mark再一次打掉他的手，第三次明确地下达命令：“No.”</p><p>后穴传来难以忍受的空虚感，甚至有“咕啾”的水声，那是穴肉挤压性器发出的。多余的液体顺着二人交合处滴落在地，前方的性器勃起到令人难以忽视的程度，头部甚至开始流出透明的液体。然而Mark依旧不为所动。</p><p> </p><p>很快，Eduardo再也无法忍受。他的声音变得喑哑甚至带上哭腔，葡语与英语混杂，用他能想到的一切恶劣词汇咒骂着埋在他身体里的人。</p><p>“Mark…asshole……”<br/>“you fucking control freak……let me…let……”<br/>“Pare…por favour……❶”</p><p> </p><p>“What, wardo,"<br/>暴君终于舍得分给对方一丝注意力，从他柔软的胸前抬头：“你想要什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“……give it to me, please..."</p><p> </p><p>在得到满意的答复后，Mark重新开始律动。他满意地亲了亲对方的脸颊，发现巴西青年不知什么时候闭上了双眼，纤长浓密的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，脸上泛起了羞耻的潮红。Mark想了想，最终将对方抱离了窗前。他奖励般在Eduardo眼睑上落下亲吻，感受到对方的手指穿梭在他的头发上，因为高潮到来而急切的呼吸，揪紧了他的卷发。</p><p> </p><p>他射在了Eduardo体内。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不。<br/>当Mark急切地搂着他倒在沙发上想要告诉Eduardo一些话的时候，他轻轻地将食指压在Mark锋利的薄唇上。尽管都未曾开口，Mark依然能从他的眼中读懂一条信息。</p><p> </p><p>别让爱情玷污了我们的关系。</p><p> </p><p>于是Mark闭上嘴，将Eduardo甩在单人沙发上。他粗暴地在身材高挑的人身上揉捏，留下一片片红痕，同时对方也不让步地撕扯着他的西装，直到他把它们全部脱光。他对着Eduardo的胸脯又亲又咬，直到上面布满斑驳青紫痕迹，直到粉色的乳头彻底被咬破了皮泛起嫣红。他大力地操弄着身下人，直到交合处泛起一片媚红，穴口甚至无法合拢，直到最后Eduardo漂亮的大眼睛失焦，累到晕过去。</p><p> </p><p>在他确认过之后，Mark将人打理干净，却故意忽视了狼藉的后穴。他像个坏脾气的小孩，蛮横地将性器堵在对方体内不让精液流出，从身后紧紧抱着Eduardo，尖削的下颏压在wardo的颈窝。</p><p>他们的身体紧紧贴合在一起，勉强挤在狭小的沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>Mark轻轻贴着Eduardo的耳边说，Te amo，meu amor.❷</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为还没有完全适应新加坡的时差，同时Mark又习惯了紊乱的生活习惯，当第二天他醒来的时候已经接近中午。</p><p>他从沙发上坐起，有些失望地发现只有他一个人。但很快他又高兴起来，因为昨晚与他疯狂的人刚从浴室里走出。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo穿着昨晚的衬衫，西装外套由于被蹂躏过度以及沾上了不明液体，此刻完全报废。</p><p> </p><p>他拿起自己的手机，转身向门口走去。</p><p>“wardo，”</p><p>在听到身后人的呼唤，Eduardo仿佛刚刚意识到屋内还有第二个人存在一般回过头，他看着Mark说：“Goodbye，Mark.”</p><p>仿佛他们是素昧平生的陌生人，而他仅仅是出于礼貌才说出最后一句。</p><p>“wardo——wait！”<br/>Mark急急地跑过去挡在门口。</p><p>“I'm sorry, OK？"</p><p>Mark仍旧蹙着眉，双手插在裤兜里，脸色是别扭又带着倔强的，就像跟他的前女友分手那天回到柯克兰的神情一样。</p><p>“I'm sorry.Everything I did…I do is wrong."</p><p>“我很抱歉……我不应该盲目地听从于Sean，我不应该骗你签下那些合同，更不应该跟你惹上那些愚蠢的官司……I just...I guess I need your attention ."</p><p>"Wardo, I'm sorry." <br/>硅谷暴君将手从口袋里伸出来，认认真真地走近，抬头看着Eduardo，"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo盯着那双钴蓝色不含一丝杂质的眼睛，不得不说，三年前自己对这样的注视毫无抵抗力。</p><p> </p><p>“Well，” 最终，穿着parade西装的巴西青年轻轻叹一口气，“Sorry is NOT enough，it never is，right？”</p><p>“Goodbye，Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>随后，Eduardo推开门离去。</p><p>而这次Mark没有阻拦。他沉默地站在落地窗前，看着下方阴沉的天气与川流的人群。</p><p>It's raining.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eduardo在接下来的一个星期没有出门。外卖与烈酒，大部分是后者占据了他的生活。当他最终决定收拾一下自己时，看着镜中满脸胡茬的人又泄气一般揉了揉脸。</p><p> </p><p>新加坡是个很棒的地方，在Eduardo看来，仅次于纽约。这里有繁荣的经济，怡人的气候，永不消逝的热闹。</p><p> </p><p>唯一令他厌烦的是，雨下得太多。热带雨林气候的地区似乎一年四季都在下雨，尤其在当下，夏季的每一天都浸泡在暴雨中。</p><p> </p><p>他随意找了件还能穿的衬衫打算出门。他需要新鲜空气，随便去哪里都可以。</p><p> </p><p>天气依旧阴沉，但好歹不再下雨。Eduardo呼吸着湿漉漉的空气，心情开始变得明快一些。</p><p> </p><p>而他的好心情一直持续到在超市门口、提着一袋啤酒、遇到一个穿着灰色帽衫的卷毛。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo没有丝毫犹豫，打算绕过对方从旁边的门离开。</p><p> </p><p>如果卷毛没有固执地拉住他的话。</p><p>Eduardo叹口气：“Mark，你在这里干什么？”</p><p>已经一个星期过去了，对方早应该坐在加州的总部。</p><p>对方毫不意外地耸耸肩：“躲雨。It's raining.”</p><p>“No，it isn't."</p><p>"It is, now."</p><p>Eduardo抬头向外看去，才发现外面不知道什么时候又下起了雨。幸好他养成了随身带伞的习惯。</p><p>“Mark，你想要什么。”</p><p>“我想找一个避雨的地方——你家，如果有可能。如你所见，我现在没有其他地方可以去。”</p><p>“你不会穷到找不起宾馆，还是说你这一个星期都在街头流浪？”</p><p>Mark依旧无所谓地看着他，周围人的注视现在让Eduardo开始感到不舒服，于是他最终选择妥协。</p><p>就像原先那些美好的旧时光一样。他总会对Mark妥协。</p><p>“事先说好，我是不会跟你打一把伞的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等回到家中，Eduardo才注意到Mark身上穿的帽衫已经被雨淋透，变成了深灰色。这很正常，因为他一路上都遵守了自己的诺言，独自打伞。</p><p> </p><p>Mark十分自觉地站在门口，锐利的目光像他才是屋主一样巡视着周围，突然蹦出一句：“wardo，你的房子很漂亮。”</p><p>“谢谢，”<br/>Eduardo漫不经心地扔下一双拖鞋：“你知道，当你有了六亿美金，基本上任何建筑风格都可以选择。”</p><p> </p><p>"……I'm sorry."</p><p>Eduardo 第一次认认真真地抬头看向卷毛，站在门口好像犯了错的孩子一样：“Mark,你想要什么。”</p><p>“不，说真的，你想要什么？别跟我说你大老远跑来新加坡就是为了道歉的，这不可能。”</p><p>“Mark，你想要什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm getting you back.”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo几乎要被气笑，他攥紧了手中的啤酒罐，深呼吸几次才平静下来：“你在开玩笑吗？”</p><p>“Getting me back？Mark，我不知道你哪来的自信与勇气，我甚至不知道你为什么会来新加坡——现在这都不重要。在刚见面的时候我就说过你是个混蛋！”</p><p>“你认为淋雨、跟踪、恳请、甚至说什么需要我的注意力这种鬼话——你在重演三年前我的做法！你认为我看不出来，还是你认为这样能够博取同情进而期待我的原谅？这就是你所谓的getting me back？还有说真的，你是怎么知道我在那家超市的？！回答我。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的手机没关定位。”</p><p>“你弄到了我的密码？！”</p><p>愤怒显然已经冲昏了Eduardo的头脑，Mark有些奇怪地看一眼反应突然猛烈的人：“不，我只是黑进你的手机然后调出地图定位或者随便哪个应用的定位就行。说真的wardo，你需要改掉这个习惯……”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，Mark。”</p><p>Eduardo将半满的啤酒罐子奋力向对方扔去，酒液溅在Mark身上。<br/>“你所做这一切只能让我明白，三年前我有多么愚蠢可笑。"</p><p>"Like I said，I'm coming back for everything. Now I already have everything. How you gonna get me BACK?"</p><p> </p><p>Mark依旧低着头任由Eduardo发泄，当最终室内重归安静，他才再度用钴蓝色的眸子直盯着对方：“wardo，没有人能拥有一切。我们得到的越多注定就要失去越多。”</p><p>他不顾Eduardo的嗤笑，继续说：“在打完官司之后我总认为自己拥有了一切。但三年来我从未感到过如此空旷…我想，我想也许只有当我们失去某些对自己最为珍贵的东西以后才能意识到他们的意义。”</p><p> </p><p>“wardo，你可以否认甚至不相信我——你完全有理由这样做。但我只是想让你知道，我来到这个地方的唯一目的就是找到你，我想你应该得到我的道歉。”</p><p>“我爱你…你是我唯一爱过也唯一爱着的，没有什么能够比得上你wardo。我希望你能再相信我一次。I NEED YOU.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有那么一瞬间，Mark以为时光倒流，他们又回到那个晚上，他的wardo依旧用软绵绵的声音坚定地告诉他，I'm here for you.</p><p> </p><p>但Eduardo只是背过身去说，Goodbye，Mark。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在Eduardo将自己灌醉之前，他并没有意识到Mark什么时候离开的。机械地一次次举手将罐装液体灌入自己的喉咙，巴西青年此刻终于露出了骨子里的奔放与大胆。</p><p> </p><p>他有些气馁地扯开衬衫，露出赤裸的胸膛。一个星期前留在上面的痕迹并没有完全消退，甚至连每一次触碰依旧会带来疼痛。</p><p>酒精本来是要用于麻醉自己，但随着空瓶子的堆积，Eduardo反而越来越清醒。他开始从刚才的愤怒中冷静下来。</p><p>他开始回想起Mark说的话，难以想象这是从一个近乎机械的人口中说出的。他思考着Mark说的一切，然后失望地发现自己竟然连一个反驳点都无法建立。Mark was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>但那又怎样呢？损害已经造成。</p><p> </p><p>说起来，这一切究竟是怎么开始的？</p><p> </p><p>在刚才的争执或者说他单方面发泄之前，在他将Mark领回家之前，在他们那场天价官司之前，在他冻结账户之前……”</p><p> </p><p>Oh，right. 他想要一个道歉。</p><p>现在他得到了。虽然迟到了三年，但他仍然得到了硅谷暴君的道歉，那个该死的卷毛终于肯低下自己骄傲的头颅。</p><p>Well，现在他真的拥有了一切。但代价又是什么？</p><p> </p><p>最后，酒精终于发挥了迟来的作用，让Eduardo睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>看上去Mark真正消失在新加坡了，至少Eduardo不会在街上或者随便什么地方在看到一个卷毛。也许他回到了加州，也许在纽约什么地方……谁在乎呢。</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo决定去度假。他从未如此迫切需要一个假期来放松自己，至少逃离现在的生活。</p><p> </p><p>他为自己订了去夏威夷的机票，明天就出发。</p><p> </p><p>就在当天晚上，Eduardo收到了一条匿名信息。</p><p>I'm leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo的手指无意识地抚摸着亮起的屏幕，在他反应过来之前，他已经将那条信息删除了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在接下来的一整天，Eduardo都处在无意识状态。他不知道自己在干什么，甚至不知道自己是如何通过安检，登上飞机。在他最终回过神来的时候，他已经坐在自己的位置上等待起飞。</p><p> </p><p>我在做什么，这不可能…我不能让飞机停下只为了一个连自己都不确定的愚蠢理由…停下！</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo的手仿佛不受控制一般解开了安全带。他想，自己也许要改签，换成去加州。或者纽约的航班。</p><p> </p><p>他的注意力是那么不集中，当他站起来的时候甚至撞到了刚刚来到旁边准备坐下的乘客。</p><p> </p><p>“Oops，”</p><p>他听到身边的人发出轻轻的一声惊呼。当Eduardo抬起头，他落到一双熟悉的眼睛中。就像深不可测的大海。</p><p>“What a coincidence.”</p><p>对方这样说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eduardo最终还是没下那趟飞机。</p><p>落地之后他们“恰好”往同一个方向走，然后——当然了，他们订了同一家酒店，而他一路上的同伴“恰好”住在他旁边。</p><p> </p><p>晚上，当Eduardo擦着湿漉漉的头发从浴室出来，他不意外地看到卷发男人坐在自己的床上。</p><p>“如果你一定要这样做，我不明白浪费钱订两个房间的意义在哪。”</p><p>“我以为当你有了钱就可以做任何事。”</p><p>Eduardo看着语速飞快的Mark，不甘心地咬咬嘴唇。然而所有的情绪在Mark抱着他亲吻时都化作心甘情愿。</p><p> </p><p>就算被亲得迷迷糊糊之际，Eduardo仍旧眼尖地注意到对方手中的东西：“Mark，你拿着我的手机做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我只是好奇…wardo，上次在我们谈到这个话题的时候为什么你的反应会那么大？”</p><p> </p><p>Eduardo笑了，棕色大眼睛看着Mark：“好吧。你可以猜一猜我的密码，不许黑进我的手机或者用任何非法方式，你有三次机会。”</p><p>令他意外的是，Mark在第一次尝试就对了。</p><p>卷发男人翻过他的手机让屏幕对着Eduardo，亮起的锁屏壁纸十分简单，纯白色的背景上只有两个单词：I am<br/>下方是密码输入框。</p><p> </p><p>“这是你新改的吗？”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Eduardo跨坐在Mark腿上，温柔地捧起对方的脸亲吻：“Always.”</p><p> I am MARKED.❸</p><p> </p><p>——————————end——————————</p><p>注❸：既有“我是Mark的”又有“我被标记了”的意思。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>